


I’ve been screaming SOS

by EchoFall



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall
Summary: Jack takes the egos to a family therapy session!What could go wrong?
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin, Sean McLoughlin & Thomas Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	I’ve been screaming SOS

**Author's Note:**

> Got the title from SOS by 8 Graves.  
> Also on my tumblr @echo-fall

“Hey, Jack?” The question sounded innocent enough, but the tight expression on Marvin’s face said otherwise. “Why are we at a therapists office?” Ah, well wasn't that the question all of the septic egos were thinking.

Marvin and Henrik looked annoyed, Jackie looked somewhat concerned, and Chase looked on with resignation. They had left Jameson and Robbie at home because they did not need to hear what would be brought up in that sterile-looking building. That left Anti, who was staring at the building with some kind of… something. It was hard to read Anti’s expression, but he did not seem happy about this.

“I booked you bastards in for a family session because you are incredibly dysfunctional and in incredible need of help,” Seán said rather matter-of-factly.

“But Jack…” Chase and Jackie sent him matching puppy dog eyes, trying to make it obvious that they did not want to be here. “Don’t you love us?” Jackie said pleadingly while trying to ramp up his puppy dog eyes. It didn’t work, as Jack just have him a cold stare.

“I do love you! That’s why you’re here! Now, inside!” His tone had no room for disagreement, even though Henrik did open his mouth to spit out a reply, he did shut after he saw the look Jack have him.

After the group had begrudgingly made their way inside the formidable building, Jack led them to the front desk and somehow managed to get pointed in the direction of a waiting room. He hoped they didn’t have to wait long if it was one thing the septic egos were known for, it was having exactly zero patience. After what seemed like forever, the group was led inside one of the rooms. There therapist greeted them with a large grin.

“Hello! my name is Dr Picani, but you can call me Emilie! May I have your names?” The egos looked around at each other suspiciously, each obviously not wanting to go first. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed, why did he get stuck these idiots as egos?

“I’m Seán, but you can call me Jack.” He said, “Now, the rest of you!” Henrik let out an even deeper sigh than Jack did.

“I am Dr Schneeplestein or Henrik,” he said in an almost bored tone. This seemed to encourage the other egos a little bit more.

“I’m Jackieboyman, but I go by Jackie!” said superhero announced.

“I’m Marvin, I’m a magician,” Marvin said with nearly as much enthusiasm as Jackie did.

“My names Chase.” The trickshoter said in a chill voice. All heads in the room turned to Anti, who was looking like he wanted to be there less and less every passing second.

“I’m Anti.” He said blankly, not looking away from his fingers as he fiddled with the bottom of his frayed t-shirt. Jackie gave him a glare and a particularly hard nudge with his elbow. Anti visibly winced, before he sighed, restarting his introduction. “My names Antisepticeye, but I go by Anti. There, happy now?” He was met by a collection of cold glares from the other septic egos. Jack offered him an apologetic smile, and Emile seemed to consider him for a moment.

“Hmm, okay, I would like to know why all of you think you’re here if you wouldn’t mind.” Once again, silence. Jack was unimpressed.

“I will start listing things if you don’t start talking, guys.” Unluckily for him, if there was another thing the septic egos were known for, it was being incredibly stubborn. The silence continued. Jack sighed. The therapist looked borderline amused now.

“Henrik overworks himself, beats himself up if a patient dies in his care, and won’t tell the others if he’s not feeling well. Marvin has very little self-preservation, doesn’t sleep enough, won’t tell us if his magic tricks end up hurting him, and feels he isn’t a good magician. Chase is depressed, and he also won’t tell us if he’s feeling down. Jackie also overworks himself, blames himself if he can’t save someone, and won’t tell us if he gets injured. And Anti… Well… I’d say the other egos are quite aggressive against him, he also doesn’t really eat or sleep enough either. I’m also fairly sure he’s rather be caught dead then come to someone for help, and… well…” He shot a glance towards Anti. No one really knew much about him, so he was hoping he could get at least a somewhat straight answer out of him. The other septic egos were much to shocked to move, not thinking that Jack was serious when he said that he’d tell the therapist their woes himself.

Anti chuckled. It was deep in his throat, and you could tell by the look in his eyes it wasn’t out of humour. He honestly looked like he was about to cry. He looked up and made eye contact with Jack. There were tears in his eyes.

“I want to die.” The alright silent room somehow got quieter. “Is that the answer you wanted? Is that what you wanted to hear? Did you want to know how everything you say and do against me makes me want to kill myself? Is that it?” He let out another chuckle No one said everything, even Dr Picani didn’t look like they were expecting this much less everyone else. The chuckles slowly turned to dry sobs.

“Every glare you send in my direction, every little tiny insult you say to me, this is what the result is. I don’t know if this is what you wanted, but this is what you get.” Anti sniffled. “I-I know I’m just a glitch, just a monster, but just… just give me this, alright?” Anti disappeared as soon as the words were out of his mouth, and after a second of silence:

pandemonium erupted.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 20 minutes one night and i also have never been to therapy so if this is wrong im sorry but i also dont care.


End file.
